Salty Spitoon
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Menceritakan ketangguhan para pejantan di kota Konoha agar bisa masuk ke dalam tempat paling jahanam di seantero kota, Salty Spitoon.


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, ONESHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Salty Spitoon~**

Di kota Konoha yang berada di ujung jurang, terdapatlah sebuah tempat yang ramai menjadi perbincangan panas di kalangan warganya. Baik dari kakek atau nenek, om dan tante, bapak atau ibu, mas dan mbak, bocah-bocah, sampai-sampai bayi dan bayi yang dijamin cuma bisa ngomong 'oek oek' doang.

Tempat itu bernama Salty Spitoon. Persiiiiisss banget namanya kaya yang ada di suatu episode kartun fandom tetangga nun jauh di ujung sono. Ceritanya tuh tempat terkenal cadas, brengsek, jahanam, dekil, somblero, porno, ngeres, ababil, dan seribu satu kosakata bermakna negatif lainnya. Baik yang tersurat maupun tersirat.

Nah, ceritanya yang jagain pintu masuk tempat itu namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Cowok super dekil dan beraroma bajingan cap sempak yang dipercayakan oleh engkong Danzou selaku pemilik resmi dari tempat super maksiat itu.

Naruto Uzumaki (18 tahun) lagi mondar-mandir di depan pintu masuk Salty Spitoon sambil nentengin gebuk segedhe paha babi hutan. Dia bersiap untuk melakukan pengecekkan plus pengetesan kepada para calon penghuni neraka yang dijamin sebentar lagi pada ngantri buat masuk. Soalnya kata engkong Danzou tuh, barangsiapa yang memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai tamu di Salty Spitoon miliknya bakalan dapat sertifikat '100% BADASS' yang bisa dijadikan jaminan anti palak, rampok, copet, bocor, sampai nyamuk segala.

Sesosok cowok bermata putih kaya orang kena katarak kronis dan berambut rebondingan layaknya banci salon melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah Salty Spitoon. Begitu sampai, cowok yang bakalan dikatakan wadam *wanita adam* sama orang-orang yang belum dengar suara ngebass betotnya tiba-tiba langsung masang tampang angker setengah gaje.

"Woy loe penjaga, gue boleh masuk gak?" tanyanya nyolot.

Naruto nodongin gebuknya yang udah keropos dimakan rayap itu ke muka abstrak si cowok rebondingan, "Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon! Seberapa tangguhnya loe?!"

"Gue." Neji nepuk dadanya yang bengek, "Gue nonton film Dora The Explorer sama anak-anak TK di gubuk tengah sawah pas hujan petir kemarin sore bang. Dan gue gak jawab pertanyaan dari Dora SATUPUN!"

Naruto kaget, terus senyam-senyum. "Wokeh, masoookk."

Setelah si katarak akut masuk, tak lama kemudian munculah seorang cowok bertampang blegug dengan kedua matanya yang bulat serta rambutnya yang mirip mangkok gambar jago.

"Woy loe cupu, loe mau masuk kan?"

"IYA BAANNGGG!" teriak si cupu sekeras guntur bumi eh cuma guntur tok ding.

Naruto ngelus-elus gebuk saktinya, "Seberapa tangguhnya loe?!"

Lee ngacungin kedua tangannya ke udara sembari berteriak cempreng, "GUE BOKER DI WC UMUM GAK DITUTUP PINTUNYA, GAK CEBOK, SAMA GAK DIGUYUR SEKALIAN!"

Naruto manggut-manggut walau aslinya kupingnya mau pecah gara-gara suara ultrasonik Lee yang konon sanggup membuat Mbah Surip bangkit dari kuburnya. "Yosh, silahkan masuk."

Belum ada semenit, eh datang lagi orang yang ketiga. Kali ini cowok kalem dengan tato kanji di jidat kanan yang punya arti '(t)ai' dengan rambut merahnya yang ngejreng kaya habis diwarnai sama pensil warna Faber-Castell.

Gak pakai suara tuh cowok weird cuma berhenti grak di hadapan Naruto dan menatap kedua bola mata Naruto seakan-akan dia punya doujutsu. Padahal sih nggak.

"Loe, seberapa tangguh diri loe?!" bentak Naruto.

Gaara mendesis lirih, "Gue...cipokan sama neneknya Sasori yang habis ngunyah sirih..."

Gak pakai ba-bi-bu tuh cowok sok misterius langsung masuk begitu aja. Naruto syok setelah mendengar penuturan yang super tangguh melebihi Hercules naik delman barusan.

Baru aja si Naruto mau ngupil, eh lagi-lagi ada pelanggan datang. Kali ini tamu keempat adalah pria berambut perak yang nutupin mukanya pakai masker kaya habis kena virus MERS.

"Ehm ehm..." pria berwajah lesu kaya kena penyakit avitaminose itu berdehem.

Naruto mudheng. "Ehm, seberapa tangguh loe yang sebenarnya?!"

"Seberapa tangguh gue?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Gue mencukur bulu kemaluan gue...pakai samehada."

Sweatdrop lah Naruto dibuatnya. Sebelum Kakashi masuk ke dalam, Naruto sempat nyeletuk, "pinjam Kisame?"

Naruto menguap. Tumben lima menit gak ada tamu lagi. Tapi pikirannya barusan ditepis oleh seorang pria bertindik dan berambut oranye yang gayanya sama persis kaya rambut dia.

"Nama gue Pein."

'Siapa yang nanyain nama loe?' Naruto bingung di dalam hati.

"Gue sangat tangguh. Kemarin gue jadi supir odong-odong dan sukses nabrak truk tinja sampai-sampainya tinjanya muncrat ke jalanan."

"Buset...ckckck." kagum Naruto. Di dalam pikirannya terus berkecamuk tentang kecepatan odong-odong. Secepat apakah kendaraan odong-odong itu sehingga bisa sampai nabrak truk pembawa hasil ekskresi manusia?

Capek juga jadi penjaga pintu masuk tempat usaha pembawa maksiat karya Danzou Sumirah eh Shimura. Pas Naruto mau meregangkan otot-ototnya tiba-tiba datang lagi pelanggan. Kali ini Naruto kenal siapa dia.

"Sasuke?"

"Toyib?"

"Wanjir somplak! Gue Naruto kalee." sergah Naruto gak terima.

"Habis muka loe persis Toyib si tukang kebun gue." kata Sasuke kurang asem.

Cowok berambut duren montong itu nempelin ujung gebuknya di atas jambul entok rambutnya Sasuke. "Woy Sas, kalau loe mau masuk maka loe wajib memproklamirkan ketangguhan loe sekarang juga!"

Sasuke mendesah pasrah, "Loe mau tau? Gue dua minggu yang lalu gue nyanyi lagu stasiun balapan pas ikutan festival rock."

Muka Naruto sontak merah padam gara-gara kepengin ketawa ngakak tapi ditahan karena takut Sasuke batal masuk dan dia bakalan dihukum rajam sama engkong Danzou setelahnya.

Kali ini yang datang dua orang. Yang satu kaya banci tulen karena rambut pirangnya dikuncir kuda dan yang satunya lagi pakai topeng berlubang anus.

"Hey hey loe berdua, mau masuk?"

"Nggak. Tobi mau keluar."

Naruto nepok jidatnya.

"Iya bang, un. Gue sama si boncel tengik ini mau masuk ke dalam, un."

Naruto ngacungin jempolnya, "Good-good. Sekarang apa ketangguhan kalian berdua sampai-sampai gue bisa mengijinkan kalian masuk?!"

Deidara memasang tampang congkak. "Dua hari yang lalu gue nyetel lagu volume penuh di mp3player gue yang formatnya rar, un!"

'Loe tangguh apa bego? Rar kok disetel di mp3player sih. Gak sekalian jpeg apa png?' batin Naruto nista.

"Kalau loe?" kini gantian Tobi yang dicecar.

Tobi garuk-garuk pantatnya yang memang gatal karena cacingan. "Tobi ya? Paling sih emm Tobi bertarung sama singa raksasa sampai singanya mati..."

"Edan-edan." Naruto sampai geleng-geleng kepala.

"...di dalam mimpi."

"BANGKE!" seketika Tobi pun ditendang sekeras tendangan Tsubasa pas melawan Nobita ke dalam Salty Spitoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puluhan tamu-tamu gaje, freak, najis, dan yang aneh-aneh lainnya pun keluar-masuk silih-berganti. Tak terasa hari sudah sore dan saatnya Naruto pulang untuk ngorok dan teler.

"Hoooaaahhmmmmm..." dia nguap lebar banget sampai-sampai mulutnya kemasukan sigung.

"Phueh cuih cuih, kok bisa-bisanya ada sigung yang nyantol di dalam mulut gue? Pasti ini ulah authornya yang geblek abis." hujatnya.

Pas dia mau siap-siap pulang tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok laki-laki dengan dandanan sopan kaya mau ngelamar kerja jadi tukang sedot WC.

'Ini cowok mau masuk ke dalam Salty Spitoon? Cih, nehi-nehi. Gak mungkin dia tangguh, gue jamin!' kata Naruto dalam hati busuknya.

"Permisi mas..." ucap si laki-laki berambut putih klimis itu seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Ya. Apa mau loe hah?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada membentak ala preman pasar ikan.

"Gini nih mas. Gue mau masuk ke dalam Salty Spitoon. Boleh gak?" ia masih senyam-senyum ramah campur psiko.

Naruto cuma bisa memandangi laki-laki berkalung segitiga terbalik itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Gue bakalan ngijinin loe masuk asal loe mau mengatakan ke gue seberapa tangguh diri loe makhluk lemah."

"Gue..." Hidan mengambil sebuah notes dengan cover bertuliskan 'JashinBaka' dan bergambar Rilakuma lagi nungging dari dalam kolor buluknya. "...pernah 'ebol' ratusan bocah dan remaja buat memenuhi rukun Jashin yang kedua. Dan kebetulan gue nyatet seluruh korbannya di notes ini."

Muka Naruto seketika pucat pasi kaya mayit tiren setelah disodori buku catatan si Hidan yang memuat nama-nama bocah yang pernah di 'ebol' sama laki-laki freak bin hombreng yang ada di hadapannya ini.

'Jono...Tarsun...Surip...Konohamaru...Paijo...Dodo...Miskun...Sasuke...SASUKE?!' Naruto mangap lebar banget setelah membaca nama Sasuke yang ada di dalam daftar si tukang 'ebol' itu.

"Dan kebetulan nih mas, gue masih kurang satu korban lagi buat memenuhi persyaratan 666 bocah. Gue sejauh ini sudah 'nyicipin' 665 bocah loh."

Dubur Naruto langsung nyut-nyutan!

Hidan ngedipin sebelah matanya ke Naruto.

"AMPUUUUUUNNNNN!"

**-FIN-**

**Hohoho, fic yang terlahir dari rasa bete author.**

**Makasih-makasih-makasih bagi yang mau baca fic ini :)**


End file.
